In 3D or 2D video systems, an image is presented in a display device, for example in a television, a monitor and/or a gaming console. Most video broadcasts, nowadays, utilize video processing applications that enable broadcasting video images in the form of bit streams that comprise information regarding characteristics of the image to be displayed. These video applications may utilize various interpolation and/or rate conversion functions to present content comprising still and/or moving images on a display. For example, de-interlacing functions may be utilized to convert moving and/or still images to a format that is suitable for certain types of display devices that are unable to handle interlaced content.
Interlaced 3D and/or 2D video comprises fields, each of which may be captured at a distinct time interval. A frame may comprise a pair of fields, for example, a top field and a bottom field. The pictures forming the video may comprise a plurality of ordered lines. During one of the time intervals, video content for the even-numbered lines may be captured. During a subsequent time interval, video content for the odd-numbered lines may be captured. The even-numbered lines may be collectively referred to as the top field, while the odd-numbered lines may be collectively referred to as the bottom field. Alternatively, the odd-numbered lines may be collectively referred to as the top field, while the even-numbered lines may be collectively referred to as the bottom field.
In the case of progressive 2D and/or 3D video frames, all the lines of the frame may be captured or played in sequence during one time interval. Interlaced video may comprise fields that were converted from progressive frames. For example, a progressive frame may be converted into two interlaced fields by organizing the even numbered lines into one field and the odd numbered lines into another field.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.